Taking Over Me
by LegyLuva
Summary: [Complete] Éowyn and Arwen share the dream about Aragorn. Both are miles apart as they take the same vow: to always love Aragorn and be true to him. (Aragorn's POV added)
1. Taking Over me

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a thing. 

****

Summary: Éowyn and Arwen share the same dream about Aragorn. Both vow that they will stay true to him and will always love his. 

****

Authors note: This is my first song fic so please be kind. The songs I use in this are both by Evanescence and are called 'Taking me Over' and 'Imaginary'. Brill songs! Anyway, hope you like it and please drop me a review at the bottom. It's only a one of chapter thing and I won't be writing anymore but it is a long chapter so hopefully that will be enough. 

****

Taking me over

__

The icy cold water washed over his body, dragging his head under as it pulled him along down the river. Only half conscious he struggled for air as water rushed into his lungs through his half open mouth. His lungs ached, as did his muscles. The bruises and cuts on his skin were burning despite the coldness of the water. He was going to die. 

Arwen turned over in her large elvish bed. The covers were thrown from her and her hair cascaded around her face as she tossed in her light sleep, unable to escape her dream. She watched as Aragorn's body was thrown from side to side in the rushing river, catching rocks and the banks as it pulled him along. He was in trouble. He needed her. 

__

A tall wave came crashing down on his body, fully submerging him as he continued still further down the current. Water rushed into his mouth and up his nose, bubbling in his eyes and blurring his vision further. The lack of oxygen started to make his head spin. He had to get to the surface and feel the coolness of air in his mouth once again. He tried to find the bottom of the riverbed hoping to push himself upwards. 

Éowyn whimpered in her sleep. The hard floor she lay on combined with the thin sheets over her were uncomfortable, but not the reason why she was unable to rest. Dreams haunted her. Dreams and visions of Aragorn's body, cut and bleeding. He was in pain, struggling for air, drowning alone and she wasn't able to help him. She was miles away. Safe behind the walls of the keep whilst he struggled for his life. All alone. 

__

At last the water released Aragorn, allowing him to resurface and catch his breath. The mist in his head cleared. It wasn't over though. The river continued to toss his aching body from rock to stone in the river. The waves, stronger than any man, easily carried the weight of Aragorn on its back. Thinking nothing of his weight he was tossed impertinently to the side of the river. Managing to grab hold of a small tuft of grass he prevented himself from being dragged further by the river again.

Arwen sat up abruptly in her bed. Her chest heaved with breathlessness as she awoke from her dream. The vision of Aragorn's wounded body clinging to the riverbank was still clear in her mind. The love that she felt for him made her heart ache, knowing that he was so far away and so in need of her yet she couldn't go to him. He had gone away, leaving her in Rivendell and now she was expected to leave him behind and sail away, forgetting all about him. She couldn't do that. Even if he would eventually die, leaving her behind forever, it would surely be better to spend what time they could together than none at all. The dream haunted her still. Was this really happening to Aragorn as she lay here thinking about it? Or was it just a dream? She couldn't tell. 

__

**** __

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goodness of imaginary light

Slowly, gathering all his strength together, Aragorn managed to pull his dripping aching body out of the water and onto the ground at the side of the river. Rolling over onto his back he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the bright sky above him as he caught his breath again. The sun shone down on him and as he lay there he realised how lucky he was to still be alive now. The battle before his fall was dangerous but nothing compared to what he had gone through after he fell from the cliff top. 

Éowyn awoke to a gentle nudging. Someone had come to relieve her from her haunted sleep. She sat up, leaning against the stone wall and pulled her blankets up tight around her. She may have been awake but the dream was still spinning around her mind. Aragorn's injured and bruised body lay careless flung at the side of the river, too weak to move. He may have survived the rushing current of the river but he was now too injured to get back safely to Helms Deep. She thought about calling a few of men and begging them to go and look for him, but no, it had just been a dream. Aragorn was dead. He was gone and she would never see him again. 

__

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the rain drops as they're falling tell a story

Alone Arwen contemplated a solitary life. It would quickly come to her and if her dreams were anything close to what was really happening, it could be upon her very soon. Aragorn was so far away from her now. He had rushed of in his heroics and once again she was left behind. Left behind and now being told to sail to the Undying Lands and leave all _her_ loved ones behind her forever. She could not do that. A short time with Aragorn had to better than no time at all. 

Arwen lay down again on the soft Elven bed and pulled the covers around her as if in protection. She felt so vulnerable. She now had a choice: to stay awake and be driven mad by her thoughts and fears; or to try and recapture the image of her loved one, even if it meant seeing him in such pain. 

__

If you need to leave the world you live in

Lay your head down and stay a while

Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you to dream again. 

Éowyn felt so alone and neglected. She had once again been given the job of caring for her people and had been left from battle. She felt a deep love for Aragorn within her heart and she was convinced he didn't feel the same. She was no lady of great beauty or Elven nature. Just an ordinary woman who wasn't even allowed to fight along side her own people. Her dream span around her head. She had felt something so special for Aragorn and had never told him, and now he was gone. It was all too late and she had missed her chance. In some ways she wished that her dream would come true. At least that way it would mean he was still alive. 

__

You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

Arwen was still torn. If she stayed here and followed her love for Aragorn she would be denying her love for her Father. He would not leave without her and she could not risk his life as well as her own. Her heart had betrayed her in so many ways before and still it continued. 

For hours it seemed, Arwen could still see the visions of her dream yet her mind would not let her sleep and be swept along once more. She reached so many decisions since she had last slept and yet each had been changed within minutes of being made. At last she couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Aragorn again and her heart won her over. She would do anything to be with him again, forever. Her heart told her it was right but her mind said her father would only want to change the decision the next morning, and he would probably succeed.

__

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Éowyn tried to pull the blanket tighter around her, it was so cold. She closed her eyes and thought of the last time she had seen Aragorn. So brave and so noble on the back of his horse, racing off to fight and protect the people around him. She recalled the time when they had first met. Aragorn and his companions saving her dear King Theoden. She remembered how she had spoken to him afterwards and softly he had touched her arm. His hand so soft and she was certain there was something between them. But then she had found out that his heart was already locked elsewhere and it could never be hers. She had been wrong. 

__

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

Arwen at last drifted into in uneasy sleep. She would do everything in her power to stay with Aragorn for as long as possible but she knew that her father would soon alter her firmness. Now her dreams were less haunted. She pictured Aragorn from one of the first times they had met and she dreamt about what he would be doing now so long as her dream was far from the truth. She pictured his face, smiling and happy considering everything around him. He was talking to a woman dressed in white. Arwen tossed in her sleep once more before finally being allowed to rest peacefully. 

__

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

You're taking over me

Éowyn's eyes remained tightly closed as she slowly drifted back to her dream. She saw Aragorn's determination as she dragged himself up from the ground at the side of the river. What was he thinking? What was going through his mind to make him so determined? Éowyn knew. She saw before her the person who had given him the jewel that he wore around his neck. A beautifully tall Elven figure. Much more beautiful and elegant than she was. She would never have him and she knew it but she also knew that her heart would never love anyone as she had loved Aragorn. He was gone now but he would live on in his heart. 

__

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over.

If you have sat and read all that without be bored silly then I would like to thank you. I hope you enjoyed it and if I could just ask for 2 more minutes of your time then I would be very grateful if you dropped me a review telling me what you thought. Good and bad reviews are always welcome. Any constructive criticism will be noted and I'll try to improve next time. 

LegyLuva

__


	2. Whisper my last breath

I decide to do a follow up chapter to Taking over me but this time from Aragorn's point of view. I hope you enjoy it. 

****

Whisper my last breath

As Aragorn lay exhausted on the muddy grass beside the river his thoughts strayed to Arwen. He closed his eyes and he could see her in front of him. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, tired from his brush with death only moments earlier as he thought of everything he could have lost if he hadn't made it out of that river. The pain in his chest and limbs was almost unbearable and he would have given up hope of getting back to where he should be had it not been for the vision of Arwen that now became so clear in front of his eyes. 

__

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

Finally his breathing had slowed to an almost normal rate and he opened his eyes to face the blue sky above him. It was Éowyn's turn to appear to Aragorn now. He thought of her as a true friend, someone he had felt he had to protect. She was a fighter and would willingly stand in front of him to save his life but he knew it must be him who did that for her. He also knew that she felt something deeper than friendship for him but his heart lay elsewhere. His heart was with Arwen. Éowyn must stay strong, and whether he made it back to Helms Deep or not, she must be strong enough to do her part in the war that was to come. This part may not have been fighting, as she would have wished, but it would be important and many people's lives would depend on her. 

__

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

As Aragorn willed himself to a sitting position, though his muscles were screaming with pain, he clambered onto his horse and thought of the battle that could be taking place as he did so. He had seen so much death and fighting already, and though they were fighting for good, they faced a great evil. He knew that there would be a much greater war before all this was over and no one yet knew the outcome. Would good overthrow evil? All anybody could do was hope. 

__

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away

Aragorn though back to Arwen and the last time they had seen each other. Her bright eyes were grieved deeply by the evil that went on around her and he knew the time would come when they would eventually be parted forever. If good won this war and he made his way back to her she may not even be there waiting for him. It would be safer for to sail with the rest of her kin to the Undying Lands but would she do that and leave him behind? He knew she wouldn't go unless she had no other choice but did anybody have a choice in this war? He could only hope that whilst he fought for the good of the world she would be safe. 

__

Don't turn away

Don't give in to the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

At last the horse was aloud to set off with his rider once again. Though Aragorn was in pain and tired he knew he must get back. He must see Éowyn and the others once again even if it was only to give them encouragement to fight. He felt the love he held for Arwen deep within his heart. Her beauty and grace gave him strength and he would fight in this war once more for her. To protect her. 

__

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in?

Upon my end shall I begin?

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

He would fight, and die if he had to, so that Arwen and her kind could live once more in a carefree world that they longed for. Eternity could be a long time when you lived amongst such suffering and pain. Once, Aragorn had long to immortal so that he could live forever with Arwen. But now he saw how immortality could be seen as a curse. An evil thing placed on few that were bound to suffer with the world forever. His heart showed no envy to this kind though he longed to relieve his loved one of this burden he knew he could not. Aragorn could only protect Arwen whilst he was hear but, whether he made it through the war or not, his time would eventually come when he would be take away from her, and then no one would be there to protect her any longer. 

__

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Once more his head swirled with visions of Arwen, Éowyn and the suffering he had seen during the last few months. Beings such as these didn't deserve to see such evil. They should live in a world free of worries and pain. Live a happy life. Evil, which had been growing all around with each day, shouldn't be allowed to trouble the hearts of graceful creatures. Creatures who would never hurt another living thing. They should be protected. 

__

Holding my last breath

Safe inside my self

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Aragorn made a vow to himself as he rode on his horse back to the keep. He may be forced to leave behind the people he loved in body, but he would never leave them behind totally, never leave them alone. He would protect them even after he had gone. He would be all around, in the trees, the air and the very earth they walked on. Whenever Arwen needed him he could still be there for her. Never would he forget her and so, never, would she have to be alone. 

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me 

I can taste it in your tears

Never again would someone he cared for have to suffer alone. He would be there. Be there by their side to protect them. Evil could kill many things but it could not kill love. The love he had for Arwen could never be destroyed by anything and it was this love that would stay after he had gone. This love that would protect her for him. Haunt her if need be. This love that would keep her safe until one day, maybe, they were reunited. 

__

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say Goodnight don't be afraid

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I hope you like this one as much. The two songs were called Whisper and My last Breathe (hence the title) by Evanescence. Please review. It means a lot to me to know what you think. Thanx

__ __


End file.
